Headon
Dengan hormat, Aku mempersilahkanmu masuk menara, 'Nak.'' ---Headon kpd.' Bam '''Headon' (헤돈, Hehdon; "Headon") adalah Guardian di Lantai 1, dan pengurus utama menara. Penampilan dan Kepribadian Headon mempunyai penampilan mirip seperti kelinci putih karena telinga panjangnya. Dia memutar sebuah tongkat panjang warna kuning dengan dua bola hijau pada kedua ujung sisinya. Disisi lain, wajahnya, Headon mempunyai mulut yang sekaligus adalah matanya. Dia berbicara dengan sopan, tapi, faktanya, sedikit lebih kejam dan benar-benar manipulatif. Dia melihat segalanya dengan logika dan gaya penampilan. Image Gallery About muda untuk menaiki Menara]] Meskipun kebanyakan Guardian menetap permanen di lantai mereka, hanya Headon yang sepertinya seorang Guardian dengan kemampuan untuk mendatangi Lantai lainnya di dalam Menara. Ini karena dia berteleportasi / berpindah tempat, baik di Lantai 134, Outer Tower, atau Middle Area saat menyeleksi Regular. Headon berkeliling ke semua lantai dan memilih orang-orang yang dia sukai. Orang-orang yang dipilih Headon, disebut Regular Terpilih (선별인원, seonbyeolinwon; "anggota terpilih"). Orang-orang ini mulai naik dari Lantai Evankhell dan menaiki menara dari sana. Dikatakan bahwa Headon adalah Guardian yang paling berpengalaman menara (Eps.2). Meskipun itu hanya berarti dialah Guardian Pertama yang Zahard temui dan satu-satunya yang menguasai semua peran Guardian, tapi tidak berarti dia yang paling tua Sumber Tower of God: Part 1'' Rachel entered the Tower, calling him "Fae", and asked for guidance. He told her she wasn't chosen to climb the Tower, to her dismay, calling her an "incredibly dirty, foul, lying, naughty little girl". She asked for a chance to gain the opportunity and Headon called upon the Ball Test. When she denied taking such an overwhelmingly dangerous test, she was locked away and forced to watch Baam take the test in order to find her. When Baam, in search of his friend Rachel, came into the Tower, Headon welcomed him. Then he offered Baam to take the Ball Test, telling him he could go to the next Floor if he could pop the Ball. When Yuri and Evan arrived and told him it was too much for Baam, he answered that the test was at the adequate level, because Baam was an Irregular. However, Headon agreed to bend the rules and said that if Yuri lent Baam the Black March, he would look away just this once. When Baam disappeared with the Black March after popping the Ball, Headon urged Yuri to go and find him. After the angered Yuri left, he asked Rachel, who had been watching the entire test, what she would do now that Baam had begun climbing the Tower. Rachel wondered why it was that Baam had been chosen and not her. Headon replied that it was the will that was important, complimenting Baam's courage and saying that, compared to that, Rachel was unqualified to climb the Tower. He went on to say that if she could fulfill his request, he would let her be the heroine of this story. Since she ascended Floors, it was assumed she agreed. Headon lent Akryung to her to act as a guard and sent her up. It was revealed that Yu Han Sung, the Test Director of the 2nd Floor had also been conspiring with Headon all along to allow Rachel to ascend the Tower. Yu Han Sung then introduced Hwa Ryun to Rachel as her Guide, who along with Yu Han Sung, manipulated all the Regulars into feeling obliged to help Rachel climb the Tower. Powers and Abilities '''Teleportation: Headon can instantly teleport himself and others through the Tower. When he does this, a pink flash appears momentarily. Caretaker of the Tower: It is unknown what this implies and if he actually acts upon the wishes of the Tower. As he is bound by the Tower's rules when conducting an Irregular's test, it means he only has "close to full authority". Notes and Trivia *Headon's eyes and mouth share the same slit.SIU's Fan Cafe Q&A *Headon was the first Guardian Zahard and the heads of the 10 Great Families, met in the Tower. *Headon is highly regarded within the Tower. **Evan uses honorifics when addressing him. **Serena Rinnen calls him "a real god".Ch.43: 2F - Hide and Seek (9) **Horyang calls Headon "the true master of the Tower".Vol.2 Ch.43: 28F - Devil of the Right Arm (2) *Headon is the "recruiter" that invites the chosen to the Tower, and we see him appear often through the series inviting Regulars. *Because Headon teleports Regulars straight to the Floor of Test, only Irregulars take tests from him on the First Floor. Quotes *(To Rachel) "If you promise to fufill my request, I will let you be the heroine of this story."Ch.77: 2F - Epilogue - Rachel (3) References Navigation es:Headon it:Headon Category:Characters Category:Guardians